I Shouldn't Love You Like This
by G.B. Reaux
Summary: Harry and Louis have always been best friends, since Harry's mom died when he was five. They're older now and Harry has a girlfriend but he keeps having flashbacks to when they were younger-and kissed? Harry is beginning to grow feelings for Louis but does he feel the same? What's he gonna do about Kendall? Story is better than description


**A/N: So this is a story that happened in my roleplay I was in. I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. Also, as it says in the description this is a Larry fanfic but in the beginning it will be Hendall (Harry Styles and Kendall Jenner) and this is an AU story, so there is no One Direction just the members. ****  
**

**Also, sorry I haven't updated KMFFA. I'm a bit stuck on it but I will try to update soon. **

Harry's POV

_"Harry?" A soft familiar voice rang through my sobs. I raised my head that was tucked into my crossed arms. His face was drawn into a frown, eyes filled with sympathy "Wh-what happened?" He finally asked, sitting in the spot next to me. "My m-m-mum.." I said in a voice no higher than a whisper. He must have understood what I meant because the next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me and our bodies pressed together._  
_I didn't know why this boy cared so much because we had just met only a few days ago when the doctors told us how long my mum had to live. He didn't make me talk about it, he just rubbed his small hand on my back and let me cry which is more than anyone else did. "Harry.." he finally spoke up and I raised my head to look at his piercing blue eyes. I could see a bit of hesitation in them, like he had a qestion he wanted to ask but didn't have the courage to say it. Before I knew it, the boy was leaning in closer to me until our faces were inches from one anothers. And just like one of those cheesy romance movies, his soft lips met mine. It was innocent and wrong but why did it feel so good?_

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, sweat beads coating my forehead. I furrowed my brows as I looked around the dark room. I wasn't in my treehouse that was outside the window but in a room, my room and I wasn't 5 years old. I looked around for the boy- my best mate Louis and felt disappointed when I found he wasn't here but instead, a brunette girl. My girlfriend of a year, Kendall. I shake the dream from my thought and settle myself back next to Kendall.

"I'm not gay" I told myself when I wrapped my arm around my sleeping girlfriend and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to my phone buzzing on the table beside my bed. I let out a long groan and reached out for the phone. "Hello?" I spoke, my voice raspy and sleepy. I didn't know who this was but I already wanted to hangup "Hazzy!" Louis voice rang through the phone, a smile coming to play on my lips "What do you want?" I tried to sound as annoyed as possible but I couldn't stay annoyed at him. It was impossible. "Come over!" He yelled and hung up before I could reply. Typical Louis. I shook my head, crawling out of bed hoping not to wake Kendall but she woke up.

"Why are you up this early?" She asked in almost a whisper. I sighed and turned around, not thinking it was actually early "To Lou's" I said simply, gaining a groan from her. "You always going to his" She has expressed on many occasions that she hates my spending all my time with him but I don't think I actually do that. "I'm not going to argue with you about this right now, Ken.." She sighed and I got out of bed and walked to the mirror, running my hands through my curls. Before I knew it, Kendall was behind me. I watched her hands travel down my bare chest, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I knew what she was doing, she did this a lot actually. Trying to seduce me so I won't leave her. She rested her chin on my shoulder and nibbled on my ear, breathing lightly as she did so. I bit my lip, staring blankly in the mirror trying to not let her have control. "Kend.." I said in a breathy whisper. "S-stop.." She didn't. She ran her hands lower down my body until she got to the elastic on my boxers. She's never gone this far to make me stay. She softly rubbed her hand on my boxers, I bit my lip harder to hide the arousal. She must have known it was having an affect on me because she reached in my boxers and grabbed hold of me. My breath hitched a little and came to face me. I gave her a disapproving look but she paid no mind and pulled my boxers down to my ankles, she began pumping me. I tried to surpress the moans "Kend.." I managed to get out. "I-I have to go.." I told her. She shook her head and traced her tongue along the head of my member. I didn't want to stay no matter how much my body was telling me to. "Later.." She ignored me again as if I wasn't protesting. She put the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue around it painfully slow. I sighed, giving into the pleasure and letting out a moan. I felt her warm mouth around my member and almost lost it. She bobbed her head on me, slowly at first until I fisted her hair guiding hef faster. "I-I'm almost.." I said before she stopped and I pulled my hand out her hair. She quickly removed her underwear and pushed me back on the bed. She climbed on top of me and positioned herself before slowly sitting herself on my member. She bounced up and down on me as I gripped her sides. She let out a long sexy moan and arched herself back while she moved. I flipped us over and began slamming myself into her, every time harder than the last. "Harry.." She moaned, I smirked and pushed into her one last time before I released. I got off her and laid down next to her on the bed. "Don't leave me.." she whispered. I turned my head to face her, smiling at her messed up hair and her eyes almost closing. I figured I'd let her fall asleep and then I would leave for Lou's. "I'm not baby" She smiled and shut her eyes. I waited until I heard her tiny muffled snores. I kissed her forehead and got off the bed to get dresses.

_'Sorry I took so long, Kend wanted to talk -Haz'_ I sent the text and headed out the house and to my car to Lou's house.


End file.
